To have you close
by Eruu
Summary: This might not be the best. But its a finished story and I'm happy over that! Made for BK's contest.     Sorry for bad grammar, spelling and story writing. Need to practice


Scout x Sniper.

"VICTORY" The old, female voice sounded loud and clear for each members of the RED team. Everyone cheered from joy. Today had really been their day. One team member that got extra happy was the young runner, Scout. He ran around, taking every chance he got to smash a BLU's head with his baseball bat, now when they couldn't do anything back. The RED team's Sniper on the other hand took it easy, sitting up straight from his hiding place and looked over the battle field. The red dressed young man caught his attention pretty fast as he heard him laugh of joy. A slightly red tone colored his cheeks. He was often looking after the boy when on the battlefield, making sure that no one would harm him. He knew very well that he had feelings for the Scout. Though he also knew that the Scout probably didn't return his those feelings. It was a one sided love and Sniper was going to keep it that way. No need to break the weak friendship they already shared.

Well back at the base, the other members thought it would be a good idea to gather a party for todays victory. There where beer and laughter everywhere after the first drink had been opened. Sniper had no plans to get drunk today. He just sat down, looking at the others in the big room they where in. Demoman and Pyro had a drinking contest in one of the old sofas. Heavy and Medic was watching them. Cheering for whoever they thought would win for the moment. Spy was standing by a window, not minding the others while drinking some fine red whine from his own collection. Engineer sat by himself, smiling like usual with a cold beer in his hand. By the fridge stood Soldier, trying to make sure Scout wouldn't get more then two beers after an incident that happened last time. The boy simply can't hold his alcohol. He wouldn't resist but to chuckle a little at the boy's poor attempts to receive more beer. No one could change Soldiers mind after all but Scout simply didn't give up.

Although, after a pretty long time of sending all kind of yelling to each others, the younger boy gave up. Sniper had already stopped watching the fight and had switched to looking at Medic, taking on the challenge on drinking against Demoman.

"Didn't you get any beer either or are you just bein' boring?" Said a cocky voice, obviously belonging to Scout.

"Just being boring, mate" he smiled weakly for a short second and glanced to the boy. It wasn't hard to tell that Scout was bored.

"If ye want, I can get ye some.."

"Really? Wow, thanks man!" The younger man got a huge smile on his face, brighter then the sun. Sniper felt his whole face getting hot, he was probably blushing all over. Walking fast to the fridge was probably the best way of hiding it, and so he did.

Two beers should be enough. One for Scout and perhaps one for himself, to chear the moment. He walked back to where Scout was still sitting.

"Here ye go, mate" he gave him the beer that got taken from him pretty fast.

The rest of the evening went by pretty fast. About three hours later Sniper had Scout sleeping beside him in the sofa and all the others had gone to bed.

He glanced at the sleeping boy. So peaceful, innocent, cute... As much as Sniper would love to just keep looking at him for the whole night, he decided to wake him up. Catching a cold would be unpleasant since there will be a new battle soon.

"Wake up, mate. You need to go to yeh bed." He shaked the thin body carefully. A weak groaning sound was his response.

"Scout, wake up" he shaked him a bit harder this time which worked much better.

"What the fuck do ya want?" Scout mumbled irritated.

"The party is over, go to bed" Sniper stood up, giving him a helping hand. However, Scout ignored it and got up by himself. Took him a while to stand steady though.

They walked to the corridor where all the bedrooms where located. Sniper had his bed in his van, of course. He simply just wanted to make sure that Scout got to his room.

When getting closer, Scout stopped. Looking rather unpleased.

"hm? Something bothering you, mate?"

"Yeah well...its cold today"

Sniper looked at Scout with a confused face. It wasn't that cold so why mention it all of a sudden?

"Would it be alright to..you know, sleep at your place instead?" Scout asked, looking like he just said the most embarrassing thing in the world.

"I guess it would be alright. If that's what you want" He made sure to not stumble on words. The thought of having Scout in his van made his heart beat faster then he thought was possible.

Scouts sleepy eyes made him more adorable then usual which gave the older man a small smile on his lips as they walked to his van.

When in the van, Sniper took of most of his clothes and lied down in what could barely be seen as a bed, leaving only a tanktop and boxers on.

"Ya can sleep over there if you like" Sniper pointed towards a small couch right beside Scout that was currently taking of his clothes as well.

"Didn't you hear me old fart? Its cold"

"What do you mean?" Sniper just got to end his sentence as Scout lied himself on top of him. Having his head resting on Snipers chest.

"There, warmer..."

Scout felt his heart beat even faster then before. In hope that it would calm down soon, he closed his eyes.

"G'night moron"

"Goodnight to you to, Scout"


End file.
